Once More With Feeling: Xmen Evo style
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: Chap 5 is up A mutant with the power to have everyone finally say there problems through......song! now Life is but a song but is it consquence free?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own the characters ya'll know that because if I did it would be in a ok somewhere and not in this site ya dig

OK I took this concept from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" episode 'Once more with Feeling' yea I put my own twist because I a huge BTVS fan and I think it'd cool ta see all the X-man dudes actually singing in the episodes yea well I modified all the songes to fit the X-men so yea!!

Ok on with the Story!!!

____________________________________________

**Once More With Feeling: X-men Style**

**________________________________________________________________________**

            A girl silently walked into her house a sparkly blue trial following and spreading 

around her and consuming everything in its wake. She breathed in silently and let her 

breath go and the flow of blue stopped. She opened her eyes her ice blue eyes glazed 

over. She smiled as she retired to her room.

****************************************************

Rogue stepped into the Danger Room, looking quite down. She was wearing her 

normal uniform and her hair was had tiny dread locks all through out her hair. She looked 

up and sighed as she saw Wolverine supervising her Danger Room run.

**Rogue: Every single night the same arrangement**

**I go out and fight the fight**

**Still I always feel the strangest estrangement**

**Nothing here is real**

**Nothing here is right.**

**I've**** been making shows of trading blows **

**Just hoping no one knows that**

**I've**** been going through the motions **

**Walking through the part**

**Nothing seems to penetrate my Heart**

Remy walked into the Danger Room. He stole a glance at her, her eyes portraying her 

need to be close to him to feel him to touch him. His eyes mirrored the emotion 

reluctantly leaving her shimmering pools of jade. They entered the room, the object of the 

exercise was to pin the other person to the ground. They began to punch and kick all the 

while Rogue continued unconsciously singing.

**Rogue: I was always brave and kind of righteous**

**Now I find I'm wavering**

**Crawl out of your hole you'll find this fight just **

**Doesn't mean a thing**

She throws a punch at Remy who dodged it easily surprising himself in the process as he 

joined the singing.

**Remy: She ain't got dat swing**

**Rogue: Thanks for noticing**

Wolverine noticed Rogue lack of fight at watched the two intently also getting caught up 

in the song.

**Remy & Logan: She's pretty well**

**With mutants that cause hell**

**But**** lately we can tell that she's been**

**Going through the motions**

**Faking it somehow**

**Remy: She's not even half the girl she…**

Rogue delivered a sharp kick to Remy stomach knocking the air out of him 

**Remy: Ow**

Rogue took advantage of this and started plowing at Remy while he was momentarily 

disarmed.

**Rogue: Will I stay this way forever**

**Sleepwalk through my life endeavor**

The Danger Room changed as robots came rushing forward. One seized Gambit and 

slammed him up against the wall and activated it's chain saw hand. Rogue did a spinning 

kick and leaped over one robot and grabbed the robot pinning Gambit and through him of 

and smashed his arm deactivating the robot.

**Remy: How can I repay you?**

**Rogue: Whatever.******

The danger Room went back to normal and Remy exited the room  feeling unwanted and 

left Rogue there by her self. Rogue stared at Remy retreating figure staring longing ly at 

his back.

**Rogue (softly): I don't wanna be**

**Going through the motions**

**Losing all my drive **

**I can't even see **

**If this is really me**

**And**** I just wanna be**

**ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rogue looked down and slumped low to the ground. She looked around confused and 

dazed.

"What just happened?"

________________________________________________________________________

YAY my first songfic I'm so proud!!!!

Leave a review tell me if ya hat it love wish it would die or something.

Lub ya guys lots!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own the characters ya'll know that because if I did it would be in a ok somewhere and not in this site ya dig

OK I took this concept from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" episode 'Once more with Feeling' yea I put my own twist because I a huge BTVS fan and I think it'd cool ta see all the X-man dudes actually singing in the episodes yea well I modified all the songs to fit the X-men so yea!!

**frost-****bite- not at all scary I can do the same thing…ok yea scary but fun**

****

**AngieX**- I know the lyrics are supposed to be fun and the fact that they KNOW their singing that's cool.

**Rogue Le Beau**- sorry I got plans for our dear Peitro I mean someones gotta be my twisted version of Dawn right……I mean what wait sshhhh I didn't say that *looks nervously at sleeping muse* *sigh* that was a close one anyone asks you didn't hear that from me *put on wig, big black glasses, and brown overcoat* I never was here!!!

To all my other reviewers I luv you all!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews keep 'em coming!!!  

Ok on with the Story!!!

____________________________________________

**Once More With Feeling: X-men Style**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was sitting in the Rec. Room an odd tension in the air. The students were playing the games and the adults were having coffee in the corner, except for Logan who was absent from the festivities, keeping a weary eye on the children. Rogue walked in, in her usual huff of anger. Rogue looked around curiously.

            "uhmm Hey everybody does anybody notice anythang differen' about todah?" she tried to ask casually, her southern drawl giving away her desperate covered sound.

            "No why" Jean asked settling her eyes on Rogue intently.

            "So everythangs fahne right?"

            "Yea like are you okay Rogue" Kitty asked as she came near Rogue and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue flinched and took an unconscious step backwards slightly. Kitty looked a little hurt but understood.

            "So everythangs good no one lahke did anything unusual right lahke uhmmm…." Rogue walked around and stood with her back to everyone. "..Brake inta song," she said quickly glancing back with red cheeks from embarrassment.

            The professor dropped his coffee cup "yes"

            "Mon deiu you to" Remy said eyes wide in shock. "I taught it was only Remy."

            "I know I thought it was only me I mean I was doing my chores and suddenly I'm singing and dancing about dishes." Jean said. Everyone started nodding his or her head in agreement.

            "Was it lahke one second your singing and it's lahke its tha most norma' in da world and all of a sudden ya stop singin' and it's all werd lahke ya know" Rogue said visibly relaxing and slumping into the nearest couch. Scott turned to look at the Professor and the other adults.

            "Professor do have any idea what's happening?" Scott asked everyone's eyes settling on the Prof for some answers. He looked at everyone thoughtfully and sit his elbow on his head for a sign of thinking.

**_Prof_: I've got a theory**

** it's a mutant**

**A dancing mutant**

**Eh, something isn't right here**

**_Storm_: I've got a theory**

**Some new mutant dreaming**

**And were all stuck inside**

**His wacky Broadway nightmare**

**_Scott_: I've got a theory **

**We should work this out**

**_Rogue_: It's getting eerie **

**What's**** this cheery singing**

**All about!******

The music played and everything. Everyone in the room suddenly stood facing one way. The walked slowly taking long strides and doing dance moves all in sync with the words and everything.

**_Bobby_: I gotta theory **

**It's**** those stupid psychics**

As Jean and the Professor looked at Bobby glaringly. A homicidal threat radiating from Jean towards Bobby. Bobby looked at them with a nervous smile.

**_Bobby:_ Which is ridiculous   
'Cause psychics,  
They are powerful   
very good  
And love the earth   
And equal power,  
And I'll be over here ****now**

Bobby turned around and sat silently on the couch in a fetal position.

**_Kurt_: I gotta theory**

**It could be bunnies...**

**[crickets chirp]**

Everyone looked oddly at Kurt and his moronic out burst and returned to the song

**_Rogue_: I gotta a theory..**

Light emerged from somewhere and focused on Kurt as everyone was submerged and darkness as the tempo of the music changed into a rock central and Kurt rocked out his verse.

**_Kurt_: Bunnies aren't just cute**

**Life everybody supposes**

**They got them hoppin feet **

**And**** twitchy little noses**

**And**** what's with all those carrots**

**Why do they need good eyesight for anyways **

**Bunnies it must be Bunnies!**

The light disappeared and everyone looked at Kurt strangely. He nervously smiled and shrugged. As the music returned to normal.

**_Kurt_: or maybe midgets**

Kurt avoided eye contact as they still looked at him as the original tempo started up

**_Professor_: I got theory we should work this fast**

Ms. Munroe came up, placed her palm on Kurt's forehead and his check, and looked at him sympathetically.

**_Prof &_**_ Ororo: because it clearly_****

**Could get serious**

**Before it's past**

**_Rogue_: I got a theory...**

Jean stood tall as she interrupted Rogue changing the tempo and song.

**_Jean_: It doesn't matter**

**What can't we face if we're together**

**What's**** in this place that we can't whether**

**Apocalypse**

**Yea he's been here**

**The same old trip **

**Why should we care?**

**_All_: What can't we do if we get in it?**

**We're**** working through it every minute**

**We have to try**

**We'll**** pay the price**

**It's do or die**

**_Rogue_: 'cuz we can't die twice**

**All: What can't we face**

Logan walks in the song catching on to even him

**_Logan_****: What can't face **

**_All_: if we're together**

**What's**** in this place that we can't whether**

**_Jean_: There's nothing we can't face**

**_Kurt_: except for bunnies**

Everyone sat down on the couches, the big sing-along, hopefully gone.

            "Wow. Did like anyone except me think that was like way cool" Kitty said the first to break the silence with her bubbly personality.

            "Ya know if this X-men biz goes flat at least we'll have a cheesy Broadway career to fall back on right," Bobby said smiling.

            "Ifn ya'll are done with the moronic burst 'bout that cheery singin' did any o' ya'll think and wonder if it's just us cuz that would mean a attack rahght?" Rogue said retaining insight that the others overlooked.

            "That's right this could be a fluke, and attack, or some new mutant's powers flaring up and out of control" Professor Xavier theorized.

            "Oh please no more theories" Logan said grabbing his coffee and hightailing it out of the room before they decided to start up another little dance number.

            "Dude you mean there's a mutant out there that can make people just drop everything and brake into song and dance numbers. Can you say ultimate revenge or what. I totally need to meet this mutant he could so get back at all those stupid jerks at school I would love to see them start singing about a bad grades or brake ups this is so cool!" Bobby burst out.

            "Yes Bobby this is a unique power something that involves more research in the mean while I'll try to locate this mutant with cerebro while you guys go and have your session with Ororo" The Prof said beginning to leave.

            "Professor what if we start singing again?" Jean asked. Everyone listen slightly curious about the answer.

            "Just ride it out it doesn't seem dangerous. All you'll be doing is singing and dancing nothing harmful right." He answered rolling out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

            A man dressed in khakis and a blue flannel shirt was tap dancing down a deserted alleyway. His feet started smoking as he moved faster and deeper into the dance. Suddenly he burst into flames and started screaming. A blonde haired girl stepped around the corner and watched the man burn. She pulled something out her pocket and walked over to the flame engulfed man. He screamed for help from the girl. She looked at him, cocked her head to the side and thrust the tip of a cigarette into the flames to light it. She brought to her mouth and blew the smoke at the slowly melting man. She watched the flames die down, her ice blue eyes filled with glee. She thrust her hand out and blue swirls lifted from the man's ashes and went into her hand. She smirked and smashed her finished cigarette into his remains with her foot, and silently turned and walked away.

~Dun Dun Dun~

A/N: ohhh I lve writing this story it's so fun!!!!! Leave me a review, tell me what you think!!!! Pretty please!!!

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I don't own the characters ya'll know that because if I did it would be in a ok somewhere and not in this site ya dig

OK I took this concept from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" episode 'Once more with Feeling' yea I put my own twist because I a huge BTVS fan and I think it'd cool ta see all the X-man dudes actually singing in the episodes yea well I modified all the songs to fit the X-men so yea!!

To all my other reviewers I luv you all!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews keep 'em coming!!!  

Ok on with the Story!!!

____________________________________________

**Once More With Feeling: X-men Style**

**___________________________________________________________________**

            Rogue wondered outside walking down the path into Strom's gardens. She sat down at the fountain. She looked around and looked down into the water. She dipped her hands in the water and wiped away her make up. Leaving a pale skinned beauty. Her green eyes stood shockingly out. She looked tentivly into the rippling water and smilied at the reflection. Than she noticed the other reflection in the water's surface.

"Didn' thank swamprats were inta stalkin nowa days" she said sarcastically as she turned around facing Remy.

"Chere, ya look belle femme why hide it" he said brushing her cheek with his gloved hands.

"Take ya glove off and try that again and you'll know why" she said harshly brushing his hand away. "Ya late swamprat" she continued wrapping her hands around his neck.

"non, you late I jus' wasn't seen at da meeting place till ya were dere" he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How did I eva fall fer ya ugly mug" she said shaking her head.

"Must be da accent, drive da women crazy" he said, but realizing what he just said. Rogue looked down and let go of Remy and sat down at fountain.

"Chere, look at me I love you no matter touch or not dere is more den da physical in a love based relationship, you made me see that" He said wrapping his arm arounf her.

"Remy don't ya see, I didn't teach ya that these stupid powahs taught ya that"

**I lived my life in shadow   
Never the sun on my face   
It didn't seem so sad, though   
I figured that was my place   
Now I'm bathed in light   
Something just isn't right   
  
**Rogue left Remy's arms and walked and stopped turning her head slightly to sing the next verse.

**Are you under a spell   
How else could it be   
Anyone would notice me?   
It's an X-gene, I can tell   
How you set me free   
Brought me out so easily   
  
**

Remy strod over to place his arms around Rogue without fear, and rested his head on her head.

**  
I saw a world enchanted   
Spirits and powers in the air   
I always took for granted   
I was the only one there   
But your power shone   
Brighter than any I've known   
  
I'm under your spell   
Nothing I can do   
You just took my soul with you   
You worked your charm so well   
Finally, I knew   
Everything I dreamed was true   
  
You made me believe**

Rogue Turned in Remy embrace and looked into his eyes the red on black searing into her soul**  
  
The moon to the tide   
I can feel you inside   
  
I'm under your spell   
Surging like the sea   
Wanting you so helplessly   
I break with every swell   
Lost in ecstasy   
Spread beneath my Swamp Rat's tree   
  
You make me complete   
You make me complete   
You make me complete   
You make me –******

Rogue was lost in the moment, and carelessly leaned her head in, Remy following the action. Their lips were mere inches apart. The last note rang through the air as Rogue's sense came crashing back with abandoned she pushed Remy away, a little to hard, he fell to the ground with surprise.

            "Rogue…."he started but it was to late she had already took off fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

            Remy shook his head in shock _I'mseriously__ going to kill this new mutant better hope that they give me a nice sing songy tune they might met their doom in a nice toe tappin' number. Remy thought angrily. He stood up and walked sulkily back to the mansion._

Oh yea I'm on a story buzz I just can't stop WOOHOOO!!!!!!**  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ya'll know that because if I did it would be in a ok somewhere and not in this site ya dig

OK I took this concept from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" episode 'Once more with Feeling' yea I put my own twist because I a huge BTVS fan and I think it'd cool ta see all the X-man dudes actually singing in the episodes yea well I modified all the songs to fit the X-men so yea!!

To all my other reviewers I luv you all!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews keep 'em coming!!!

Ok on with the Story!!!

**Once More With Feeling: X-men Style**

****

"It's weird huh, all the singing" Scott asked Jean as he dunked a dirty dish into some soapy water grumpily and handed it to jean.

"I guess, though I must admit seeing Logan dance was really amusing," she giggled while glaring a little a Scott and washing the dish properly. Suddenly the kitchen door slammed closed, as Rogue stormed past them.

"Rogue don't slam the doors" Scott said not even looking up.

"Go to hell preppy" Rogue choked out, her voice had none of the fire and snap it usually was filled with.

"Rogue….is everything alrigh…." Scott started reaching a hand out for Rogue shoulder.

"You finish that sentance and I'll break your arm, why don't you and your preppy little wife to be go jump off a bridge, and live those who are cursed with problems alone" she yelled facing them. Jean gasped as she saw Rogue make up all gone but most of all were the tears streaming freely down her cheek. Rogue ran out of the kitchen her suppressed sobs heard, even through the huge oak door.

"I'll kill that no good dirty rotten thief if it's the last thing I…"

"Save ya' threat mon ami Remy all ready wanna blow me up" Gambit's said voice drifted through their ears. Scott lunged at him, grabbed his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"Scott put him down" Jean yelled, caught off guard by the act.

"Remy be thinking ya shoul' lis'en tad a Mrs. She only be watchin yo' back ami" Remy stated grabbing Scott's shirt and charging it. Scott Placed his free hand his glasses and pushed them forward enough to see a bright glow behind them.

"How much you wanna bet I won't miss" Scott said menacingly.

**_ENOUGH!!! _**Jean screamed out loud and in their heads.

"Uncharge his shirt and put your glasses back on" she nodded to them both, they complied. Remy straighten his shirt and pushed Scott out the way.

"Keep hold of da wifey, she might save your life one o' dese days, now I gotta go cheer up ma cherie" he walked out the door.

"Can you imagine that dirty thief thinks you're my wife how dumb is that, we are just friends" Scott said starring intently at the door.

"c-mon it isn't that dumb is it" Jean joked as she returned to the dishes. Suddenly Jean turned around swiftly whipping her red hair around

**Jean: You are the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't it fine?  
Your claim to fame is to Lead and to lecture  
  
**

Jean twirled as she curtsied to Scott

**Popularity's mine  
  
**

She hugged Scott from behind and rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to stare at the door not noticing her. Jean turned and looked out into space, all the while singing

**But I'm out of that biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell  
  
**

She nudged Scott into her song and twirled around in circles with him. He cracked a smile and started singing himself as he twirled Jean into his arms.

**  
Scott: She is the one she's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
  
**

Jean bowed and smiled

**I imagine you warm in the night when I'm right  
In your tight--  
  
**

Jean glared at him and telekinetically through him into a wall…gently of course. Scott raised his hands innocently

**embrace,  
Tight embrace  
  
**

Jean turned her nose up and turned around. Scott came up behind her and circled her in his arms.

**I'll never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
  
**

He looked away.

**No.  
I'll never tell  
  
**

Jean turned to face him, while still in his arms.

**Both: 'cause there's  
Nothing to tell  
  
**

They both went back to the dishes, walking at the same time, in tune with the beat only they could hear. Scott dunked the dirty dish into the soapy water and handing it to Jean. She angrily through the plate on the ground where it smashed into pieces and turned to stare at a wall.

**  
J: He snores  
  
**

Scott turned his back on her to stare at the opposite wall.

**S: She wheezes  
  
**

She turned around and grabbed a dirty plate and smashed it on his head

**J: Say "housework," and he freezes  
  
**

Unfazed, Scott marched over to the fridge and threw a rotten looking chunk of cheese at her, which hit straight in the face.

**S: She eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe  
  
**

Jean and Scott turned and faced opposite walls.

**J: I talk,  
He breezes  
S: She doesn't know  
What please is  
  
**

Jean smirked evilily

**J: His penis got diseases  
that even Beast can't describe  
  
**

Scott walked towards her and put his hand to her cheek lovingly.

**Both: This vibe gets kind of scary  
S: Like she wants someone ordinary  
J: Like it's all just temporary  
S: Like her toes are kind of hairy  
  
**

Jean pushed with her telekinesis, making him stumble back a bit

**Both: But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
I'll never tell  
  
**

**J: When things get rough  
He just hides behind his Buff feet  
  
**

Scott glared at her madly.

**Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know  
S: She clings,  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She never--  
  
**

Jean pushed him a little interrupting him.

**J: His eyes are beady  
  
**

Scott grabbed a cup, dipped it in the water and threw it on Jean.

**S: This is my verse,  
Hello? She--  
  
**

Jean flapped her arms like chicken wings and did a little twirl.

**  
"Look at me!  
I'm dancin' crazy!"  
  
**

Scott looked at her oddly, he soon mimicked her shenanigans. The ended twirling each other and dipping and doing the tango and some point until they both fell on the floor next to each other. Scott turned on his side and looked at Jean intently, smiling lovingly.

**  
S: You know  
You're quite the charmer  
J: My knight in armour  
S: You're the cutest of the cuties  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple--  
  
**

Jean gave him a warning look that said I-dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence

**Tight embrace  
  
**

Scott got up and danced around Jean slyly, she joined in twirling and even head banging.

**  
J: He's swell  
S: She's sweller  
J: I wish you could always be my feller  
  
**

Scott circled Jean into hug as they still danced in circles only slower. Looking over her shoulder he got a forlorn look on his face.

**S: That's why I'll never  
Tell you that I'm petrified  
I've read this tale  
There could be love and  
Then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide  
  
**

Jean looked at him; he looked down to the floor. She smiled lovingly at him.

**  
Both: I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I can't quell  
S: Is she looking for a pot of gold?  
J: Will I look good when I've gotten old?  
S: Will our lives become too stressful  
If I'm never that successful?  
J: When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkley  
S: Am I crazy?  
J: Am I dreamin'?  
S: Am I making a fool of me  
Both: We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' marriage a hell  
So, thank god,  
I'll never tell  
S: I swear  
That I'll never tell  
J: My lips  
Are sealed  
S: I take the fifth  
Both: Nothing to see,  
Move it along  
I'll never  
Tell**

Scott laughed at the singing and dancing when Jean placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Scott……why didn't you tell me" Jean said looking down.

The color drained from his face as he turned to Jean.

"Jean….uhmmm….well…..you see…." Scott stammered. He booked it out the kitchen suddenly. Jean stared shocked and confused.

"Scott wait" Jean screamed running after him "and my toes aren't hairy!"

Oooo dear lord how long has it been since any of you heard from me……proly to long….i think I lost my will to write. I'm getting it back though….hence my updating. Hopefully I can still remember the direction I wanted the rest of my stories to go!!!! Hope you guys like this chappy……I like writing it!!!**  
  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ya'll know that because if I did it would be in a ok somewhere and not in this site ya dig

OK I took this concept from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" episode 'Once more with Feeling' yea I put my own twist because I a huge BTVS fan and I think it'd cool ta see all the X-man dudes actually singing in the episodes yea well I modified all the songs to fit the X-men so yea!!

To all my other reviewers I luv you all!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews keep 'em coming!!!

Ok on with the Story!!!

**Once More With Feeling: X-men Style**

****

SKINT. Bobby's body slammed into the wall hardly. He made a scared whimpering sound as three very sharp claws dug into his neck.

"Let's get one thing straight, bub," Logan's gruff voice yelled into Bobby's ear. Bobby nodded his head, which was a mistake as the claws scratched his neck. He winced in Pain.

"Repeat after me, Logan did not dance, because Logan doesn't dance…..**Period**"

"Logan did not dance because he doesn't dance period!" Bobby exclaimed

"Logan didn't sing either, he would never sing **EVER**" Logan calmly said.

"Logan didn't sing either, he would never sing…ever" Bobby cried out

SKINT. Logan's claws retracted. He put Bobby down gently, he even fixed his wrinkled up shirt. He patted the petrified boy on his shoulders, which shook uncontroably.

"Good" Logan smilied at the boy creepily. "I'm glad we had this talk, feel free to come and talk to me anytime you get confused on this, popsicle, I'll be happy to clear up this misunderstanding." Bobby nodded vigerously, just than the door they were near opened up as Ourora walked out and gasped at the sight of Bobby. Most importantly the three small slits in his throat that was sprouting fresh blood.

"By the goddess, what happened to your neck Bobby!" she asked rushing over to him and tilting his head to the side to get a better look, she turned to Logan and gave him a cold glare.

"My neck…. nothings wrong with my…" Bobby began

"That's right" Logan interrupted grabbing the boy away from Ourora, "His a big boy 'Ro" he continued, "Now walk it off" barking his last statement and shoving Bobby in the other direction. Logan smilied sheepishly as he also turned to leave.

"Logan may I talk to you in private" 'Ro called behind him.

"Maybe another time darlin' I got a danger room session to teach." Logan started to walk away when a huge thunderbolt hit the ground in front of him causeing him to jump backwards in surprise. He turned around…slowly.

"**NOW ****LOGAN**" Ourora stated her voice resonting with power. Her eyes completely white as eltricty tumpled around them. She raised her hand and a strong wind current blew the hinges off of the door she had just came out of. "After you" she said more calmly now her eyes returning to normal.

Logan stepped into the room, muttering about dump musical mutants, and taking his revenge. Ourora followed suit, and lifted the door back in place behind her.

"Whoa, and I thought Logan was the worst grown up to, like, get mad" Kitty stated to Rogue, their heads phased through there door.

"Kit, did you see what he did ta Bobby, this just teaches us ta not piss off tha adults period" Rogue said sliding back into her room.

"Spill" Kitty demanded out of the blue.

"Excuse mah"

"you like heard me, I said spill, what's got your panties inna twist"

"wut makes you think my panties are in a twist, and why are we having this conversation?" Rogue screamed, throwing open the balcony doors and storming outside.

Rogue walked slowly around the balcony railings, her hand trailing on the huge banister that held up the balcony above theirs. It was connected to the fence that encircled the balcony so no one would fall off. Rogue jumped onto the railing, hanging onto the banister while she bent forward.

"Rogue!" Kitty screamed rushing forward, Rogue swung herself to fae Kitty, her legs wrapped around the banister. She looked at her friend sadly a single tear falling down her white cheek.and taking his revenge.

came out of. and gave him a cold glaood  
I we had this little talk his shoulders, which shock uncontroably.

**Rogue: Inside I died  
  
**

The melody was slow and heart wrenching, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

**So many years ago  
but he can make me feel  
Like it isn't so**

A small smile played upon her lips

**  
And why does he want to be with me  
I don't even know  
mmm-mmm  
  
**

She swung back around, her legs moving down the railing ever so slightly. Kitty jumped up onto the rail, grabing Rogue and pulling her back onto the balcony, and turned Rogue to face her.

**  
Kitty: Shut up, You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
  
**

Rogue pushed her away, head down, more tears dropping from her eyes. Kitty wasn't over yet.

**And you won't tell the one you love  
You think he couldn't deal  
  
**

Kitty came up behind Rogue and put her lips tp her friends ear, her voice growing soft

**He whispers in a dead girl's ear  
so that doesn't make it real  
Well your wrong  
  
**

Rogue turned, she spun Kitty away. Kitty flew into the wall, Rogue was on her, turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes.

**  
Rogue: Stop I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with him touches me  
More than I can say**

Rogue brushed down Kitty's arm, but stopped at her hand and jumped back****

**  
And since my touch is dead to him  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace  
  
**

The melody picked up abruptly. Rogue jumped onto the launge chair and laid there.

**Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I won't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace  
  
**

Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her to the side of the balcony and pointed down, there Remy was climbing up the side of the mansion with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He was so concentrated on getting up he didn't even notice them.

**  
Kitty: You know,  
he's a willing slave  
but you just love to play the thought  
That he might misbehave  
  
**

Rogue turned her head around and walked towards their room

**Rogue: and till he does,  
I'm telling him  
to stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace  
  
**

Before she reached the doors, Remy grabbed her hand and spun her around, he looked into her giant pools of jade and gave a small smile

**  
Remy: I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
**

he placed his hand over his chest

**And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
**

He placed her hand over his heart, she could feel the quickness of the beats

**If my heart beat anymore, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
  
**

She tore her hand from his grasp, and pushed hism almost over the edge

**Rogue: yea, So leave me be and  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
  
**

She pounded on his chest desperately the tears now coming non stop

**Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?**

He pulled her in for a hug and brushed her hair and made a soft sshing noise. She cried in his arms as she struggled to beat him more.

"No" she broke away from him, "I can't do this Rem…I just can't" she ran into her room slamming the doors behind her.

"Don't" he said roughly, as Kitty started to approach him to console, "Just see that she gets these" he continued he's voice getting smaller the more he talked.

He hand the bushel of white and red roses to Kitty and leaped off the balcony.

"To much drama" she said sadly, "the price of adding mutant to the mix" she phased through the doors, Rogue was crying softly into her pillow on her bed. Kitty set the flowers down on Rogue's dresser and walked over to her friend and sat down next to her rubbing her back, as a sign to let it all out.

"I'm here" Kitty said simply not venturing anything further.

Hope you guys like this, my brother says the Kitty/Rogue interaction was a lil on the lesbo side, but I wanted to make this particular song sweet and provactive, really set the mode and show some feeling were getting close to the end…..and the real hard writes, gonna need a lot of inspiration for the next chapters!


End file.
